I'll Always Stay by your Side- A LuckyShipping Story
by KyouheixFuguriFTW
Summary: Red learns that it's time to fall in love. That life's not just about saving your best friends and becoming more strong in battles. He learns it's a beautiful thing to kiss under the stars
1. Luck & Past Selves

**Hey~ Your everlasting weirdo is here~ Here's a LuckyShipping Story, since I had made a FeelingShipping one~ Enjoy~ You all should know this... -.-" (YT Acc: PokeMaster831. Channel Name: "Hey, I'm Pokédex Holder Leaf~ Nice to meet'cha~") Also, REMEMBER! Your everlasting weirdo actually is a weirdo! Blue=Boy Green=Girl -facepalm- (NOTE: This is just my OWN version of Green's life, not PokéSpe ((Because I need to read more chapters... -.-")) )**

"Hello... My name's Green.. I have long brown hair and hazel eyes.. I have a fear.. I fear I am only sharing with you, my dear diary... Even since I was little.. My parents abandoned me when I was young... And I have fears of birds... I hate birds... They scare me... They abducted me... I hate them... Always I see them.. Always you won't see me... I have no friends... I'm always alone... I'm always avoided... Well, time to go out and live.. Whatever's left of my life.. Good bye, dear diary...," I wrote in my little book.

I put it somewhere safe and went outside on the lonely swings to just sit and sulk.

Two other boys were there.

One of them had blueish-brownish eyes, and had spiked hair that was brown. The other one had yellowish-dark orangey eyes, and he had black hair, half of his hair upper spiked, the other half was spiked down. I didn't dare do anything but sit and sulk, quietly on the swing. The two boys were playing a ball game where they locked their hands in a specific way, throwing it back and forth to each other. I just sat there, quietly. minding my own business

"Hey, Blue, come here a for a sec..," whispered Red, motioning Blue to come over.

"Yeah, Red?," came Blue, wondering what Red was curious about.

"That girl.. Why don't we ask her to play?"

"Sure, I don't see why not"

So Red went over to the young girl, with Blue following along. Red made sure his footsteps were nice and loud, so the young mysterious girl would hear them. Her little head twitched upwards, her eyes now locked on Red's, and so were his. Red gave her a warm smile. "Hello, what's your name?," asked Red gently.

"..My name?," asked the little girl, apparently confused.

"Yes"

"My name's... Green," replied the girl quietly.

"Green? Green's a beautiful name," complimented Red.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. I'm Red. He's Blue"

"Hey," Blue waved.

"I see," said Green awkwardly.

"Do you want to play with us?," asked Blue from the background. (XD)

"Sure...," said Green as she got up from her swing and started to play with them.


	2. Luck & Snow

**It's a little overdue, but here~! (YT UN: pokemaster831. Channel Name: The Name's Ivory, I'm a PokéDex Holder!)**

Green was now 15 years old. She still knew Red, but where could the Champion of Kanto be? Certainly not Pallet Town. Green had come to the conclusion that the raven-haired boy was at the top of Mt. Silver. How could Green know? Her other best friend Blue had told her.

"Blue, are you sure that Red's up there?" Green questioned as she put on heavy layers of clothes.

"Green, Red's my best friend, I know him better than anyone else, aside myself," Blue reassured Green.

"Yeah I guess...," Green sighed as she slipped on her boots.

"And anyway, where would Red even go?"

"I suppose you have a point there, Blue," agreed Green.

After about half an hour, Green was all ready to go to find Red. Blue had looked at her outfit to go up the bitter cold mountain.

"Yep, the perfect outfit to go up that mountain. Oh, Arceus, I forgot," Blue said as he dug through his pocket. "Here it is!"

Green took the little slip of paper. "What do I need this for?" she asked.

"It's a map" Blue stated. "Don't you know? Mt. Silver's harsh weather is known for making illusions and getting hikers lost. If you take this, you won't get fooled by illusions or get lost as easily. Be careful out there," Blue finished as he planted a kiss on her forehead, just to see her blush. Normally, Blue is rather aloof, quiet and obnoxious at points, but this is a friend he's taking about. He turns from all that, into caring and sometimes over-protective.

Green blushed as Blue gave her the kiss on her head. "I-I-I'll take care of m-m-myself, B-Blue," she managed to finish her sentence as she sent out her Pokémon, Jigglypuff, out to float her as close as possible to the mountain.

Green had arrived at a snowy area, where it had seemed no life was here. To her surprise, she realized it wasn't snowing. In fact, it was sunny. It was still cold, but at least a blizzard wasn't blinding her. Green walked up the mountain, the snow reaching up to her shins, making it difficult to climb the mountain.

After what seemed like the end of time, Green had reached the top of the Mt. Silver. She saw no one at first. Green cursed under her breath. "Damn you, Blue...," she muttered. Something rather quick, small and agile caught her attention. It was a small figure. "Heeeyyy! Can you help me find someone?" Green called out to the figure. The figure perked its ears and ran toward her, as it had heard her shout. It was Pika, Red's Pikachu!

"Hey there, Pika! Remember me?" Green coaxed the little yellow mouse.

"Pi pipi pika pikachu!" said Pika as it ran and jumped into Green's arms.

"Nice to see you too, little fella!" she said as she nuzzled Pika.

"Chaa...~," Pika moaned in delight as Green scratched its ears gently.

"Do you know where Red is?" she asked him as Pika jumped out of her arms.

"Pi pi!" Pika seemed to know where exactly Red was.

Green followed the yellow mouse where it was taking her. Pika led her to a obsidian cave. Green went inside. A fairly-well lit light was being emitted from inside. Green saw someone pale white, like fresh snow, hair black as a raven's wing, and those golden-brown eyes that Green could just melt into. Green knocked on the wall of the cave. Red's head perked up and made eye contact with Green's clear hazel eyes.

"Green?" Red asked, since he hasn't seen her in so long.

Green smiled as she said, "Yeah, Red, it's me!".

"I haven't seen you in so long, Green!" Red said.

"Yeah it's been awhile Red," Green said as she went over to hug him tightly.

Green sat down next to Red on the logs Red used as seats for his "cave home". They talked an talked for a pretty long time. So much time, in fact, it was 7:30 once she left. Green said good-bye to Red and was about to leave when...

"Hey Red," Green started.

"Yeah Green?"

"Why don't you come visit Pallet Town for a while?"

Red thought about this for a moment, then responded.

"Sure, I kinda miss the atmosphere there. I'll come with you," Red responded.

Green sent out her Jigglypuff to fly both of them down. Since Red was too heavy for Green to hold on to, Red had to hold on to Green. Green was blushing the entire float down as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't even identify the feeling she was having. It was like being blindfolded, and trying to figure out where you are, though you can't find out. After they were back at Pallet Town, it was dark, so they went to their houses to get to bed.

[[THE NEXT MORNING]]


End file.
